clans_of_the_mountainsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrystar
Cherrypaw is a sorrel red she-cat with a long fluffy dark tail, light accents, and yellow-green eyes. She has a lithe and fit physique with sharp claws akin to her clan’s name. Her greatest asset is her speed. She is clan-bred, although her unscarred fur doesn’t seem it. Cherrystar is Thornclan's leader. Her deputy is Wrinkleskin and her apprentice is Smallpaw. Personality Cherrystar is headstrong, confident, and a very cool tempered she-cat. She can be stubborn because of her willful mindset and she is not always willing to listen to the advice of others aside from her sister and her deputy. She is one of the more friendly leaders and is often given trouble for being 'too kind' to other clans. Her demeanor around her clan is usually relaxed and strong-willed because she feels she constantly needs to prove herself to her clan since she feels as though Spiderstar died before she was fully ready. Cherrystar is a cat that sees wits as more important than strength and she preaches the art of being faster and more clever than your opponents in battle. This idea is instilled in most Thornclan cats because their bodies are built for speed rather than brute strength. History Cherrystar was just an apprentice when Lucifer launched his attack of revenge on the weakened clan. The former medicine cat apprentice that was skinned and hung above Spiderstar's den was a good friend of hers. She fought bravely in the battle and she, along with her sister Mapledawn, were of the few clan-bred cats to survive the attack. With Spiderstar's guidance, Thornclan began to take in kittypets and loners to help the Thornclan survive the attack after they were almost driven to extinction. Cherrystar was appointed deputy when former deputy Rootwhisker was killed in a territory dispute with Shoreclan. She served only a few moons under Spiderstar as leader before he was killed. Relationships Mapledawn Mapledawn is Cherrystar's more reserved sister and is one of the few cats that Cherrystar will take serious advice from. Cherrystar enjoys teasing her sister with her playful attitude but she is greatly respected in Cherrystar's eyes and is extremely protective of her kin. With the rest of her family all but gone from Lucifer's attack, Cherrystar holds great value in protecting not only Thornclan's medicine cat but her only remaining sibling. Mapledawn sees Cherrystar's greatest insecurities and anxiety that she keeps well-hidden from her clanmates. Smallpaw Cherrystar adores her apprentice and sees her strong devotion as a great asset to Thornclan. She can see that although her apprentice is small, she is capable of great things and fully instills the Thornclan way of wit and speed into her mentorship. Smallpaw's ambition is one to be admired and Cherrystar is confident that she will be one of the most beneficial member in the clan some day... if Cherrystar can tame the small apprentice's attitude and point it in the right direction. Trivia Trivia/headcanons about Cherrystar will go here. Quotes Quotes from roleplay will go here Category:Leaders Category:Thornclan Cats Category:Cats